<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snack by Alyce013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664881">Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013'>Alyce013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Shownu surprises you when he comes home early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been such a rough day. You dragged your feet as you walked in the door. All you wanted was a nice long shower and some junk food. You headed to the kitchen first and grabbed some of your favorite junk foods. Then you brought them into your bedroom and set them on the bed for after your shower. You sighed in relief as you took off all your clothes, deciding in your mind to wear some comfy, baggy things to eat and relax. <br/>You started the shower so it could get to the temperature you wanted. You started to feel a bit better as you washed the day off of you. You played with the rings on your finger. They were simple, but beautiful. You smiled remembering your husband putting them on your finger. You hated that Japan was so close, yet far enough that he couldn't come home at night. Sometimes after a particularly rough day, all you wanted to do was fall into his strong arms. He was really the only person who could make you feel that way. You closed your eyes for a moment and pictured the awkward, shy smile hed give you for saying that out loud. You got out of the shower feeling fairly refreshed. You went to his dresser and pulled out one of your favorite shirts of his, putting it on.<br/>You were about to climb into the bed when you heard the front door open and close. You froze in fear for a moment, trying to remember if you had locked the door or not. A baseball bat near the door to the bedroom caught your eye. You picked it up and headed out into the dark apartment to defend yourself. Slowly and quietly you moved towards your front door. The light was on and you could hear someone rummaging around in the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey!" You yelled, jumping around the corner. You held the bat ready to swing.</p><p>"I thought you were sleeping. I was trying to be quiet." Shownu answered, unfazed, food in his mouth.</p><p>"You scared the crap out of me! You're not supposed to be home for a few more days." You put the bat down and held your chest in a mildly dramatic manner.</p><p>"I'm sorry, honey. I just missed you so much." He walked over to you and took your hands in his. He tried to look up at your face, making himself shorter and still holding on to your hands. You smiled, playing the little game the two of you shared, and tried to avoid his gaze. Shownu finally caught your eyes and pulled you in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Your hands and head rested on his strong chest. The stress of the day disappeared almost instantly. </p><p>"I missed you too. The good snacks are in the bedroom."</p><p>"Then why are we still in the kitchen?" Shownu led you to the bedroom quickly. He took one look at all the junk food on the bed and smiled back at you.</p><p>"Take a shower first." You pushed him towards the bathroom. He reluctantly took a step in that direction.</p><p>"I'll be quick." Shownu said, placing one last kiss on your lips before disappearing into the bathroom. He loved how you could understand him without him ever having to say it out loud. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He couldn't remember how he ever lived without you. You just honestly made his life so much better.<br/>Shownu quickly jumped in the shower. He didn't want to waste what little time he had left with you. He washed up, got out of the shower, and put on a pair of pajama pants. He got to the threshold of the bedroom and what he saw made him pause for a moment. You were sitting on the bed with your hair a mess, face bare, wearing his shirt, surrounded by delicious junk food. Shownu found you so absolutely beautiful just like this. His heart swelled. Just when he thought he couldn't love you anymore, you proved him wrong.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" You asked cutely when you noticed your husband staring.</p><p>"The best snack out of everything on the bed...you." Shownu answered in the cheesiest way possible. You smirked up at him as walked to the bed and climbed in next to you. He gently pulled you into his lap. You snuggled into his muscular chest, closing your eyes in contentment. Shownu lifted your face to meet his.</p><p>"I love you." You whispered before he kissed you deeply.</p><p>"I love you more." He whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>